


Blade Studios: The First Shoot

by tfw_ftw



Series: Blade Studios [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Beta!Sam, M/M, Omega!Castiel, Pornstars, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be just like any other video he's made with Sam. No big deal and not all that different. </p><p>Well, except for Castiel and everything he's suddenly feeling for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade Studios: The First Shoot

Showering in the studio house is always awkward for Castiel. The floor to ceiling glass doors and booming echo from the water makes him feel like four other people and a camera should be in the bathroom with him.

He’s here early to meet Dean, Blade Studios’ new exclusive alpha, and to do some promo shots before the scene. Thankfully he got waxed yesterday and he did his pre-scene routine this that morning. The shower is just in case the photographer wants penetration and also because he seems to be unusually wet. Maybe he should ask his doctor if his pills are strong enough, no need to go into heat before letting Balthazar know, might as well make a couple bucks off it.

\--

Dean’s sitting in the living room of the when he catches a scent, smoky-spice and a little citrus. Must be the omega he’s working with, everyone else in the building’s a beta after all. He tries to take another whiff, but a flood light turning on distracts him and then the scent is gone.

“So, what's all this?” Dean asks the overweight cameraman as he adjusts the lighting. He turns to look over his shoulder again, searching for the intoxicating scent. He can tell it’s being masked by a suppressant, already fading.

“We just like for you guys to meet ahead of time. You know, get all the awkward out.” The cameraman gruffly answers.

“How much longer, then?”

The cameraman looks up and gestures with his chin, “Well there he is, so a minute or so.”

The guy, (Cas-teal or something like that) is alright looking from what he can tell. He’s got on a button up shirt and a pair of khakis like it’s a job interview, Dean thinks they must of thrown him in with one of the new kids.

Cas starts looking a little better the closer he gets, Dean likes the just rolled out of bed style of his hair and how he keeps licking his lips like they're too dry or something.

They make eye contact at the same time. Dean gets another noseful of that spicy orange and he sees Cas practically shiver. Cas' bright blue eyes dilate just a little and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, closing the distance between them in three strides with his hand outstretched.

“Hello, I’m Castiel.”

He stumbles for a nanosecond, “Dean.”

Dean’s not sure where the nerves are coming from, he’s done this before. Doesn’t like to keep count, but he’s had his fair share of omegas, most of them on camera. But this one, Dean smiles at the thought and shakes his head. Cas is going to be different.

\--

The rest of the day is pretty much a waste, he and Dean sit and talk while the crew try to show off how much better they are then other studios. Dean doesn’t seem too impressed and Cas, with two years under his belt is used to it.

He does learn a little more about Dean, which is the silver lining. Cas finds out that Dean got his start on one of those upload your home videos sites. He got pretty popular doing that hipster porn, masturbating in a bubblebath while a song no one’s heard of plays as the only audio.

Dean shares that he’s still doing it, but it’s become more about fucking and less about _erotica_. Turns out Blade Studios will be his first legit video. Dean’s nervousness at the undertaking of a big time porn is understandable but Cas calmed his worry.

Cas arrives at his apartment, a small one bedroom with an all-in-one living area, and heads for the magnetic notepad on his refrigerator.

 _Schedule heat vid... ~ 1 week?_ , he writes down and makes a mental note to do a little extra research on his partner before tomorrow.

Checking his watch he sees it’s only four-thirty, “Time to catch up on my DVR,” Cas says aloud, opening the refrigerator and grabbing an apple. He sprawls across on the couch and cues up an episode of Law & Order: SVU from two weeks out, biting into the golden delicious.

\---

Dean slams the apartment door behind him, throwing his keys down next to the bowl that Sam _insists_ they use. He goes straight for the Corona that’s calling for him on the top shelf of the fridge. Passing Sam’s door, he knocks two times and heads past into his room. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it into the corner hamper, hopping onto his bed. A moment later, Sam appears in the doorway. Dean already channel surfing.

“So how’d your first day go?” Sam asks.

Dean makes a face, “It was okay, I guess. Met the other guy, the camera people were fussing around like it was some important shit.” Dean chuckles to himself. “Kinda like how you get.”

“Well if they are serious about their craft, it is important.”

“It’s porn, Sammy.” he deadpans. “They shoot porn.”

“They are erotic films, Dean. They’re an expression of art. You’ve seen that. You’ve been that.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on,” He pats the space beside him,“They’ve got a Law & Order marathon on.”

Sam sighs dramatically but walks around the bed curling up next to Dean. “So what did you think of the other guy? What was his name again?”

“Castiel, yeah, he was cool. Said he’s been there for a while but was acting like a blushing virgin. Actually you’d probably like him. He’s a weirdo too.”

Sam shoulder bumps him and repositions himself in the crook of Dean’s arm. He hopes the move to a studio doesn’t change anything between them, it’s just a job after all. It’s not like he will stop starring in Sam’s stuff either. Dean tucks Sam in tighter against him, kissing the top of his head. Nothing’s gonna change.

\---

Cas is debating whether or not to shave when he remembers he wanted to look up some of Dean’s videos. He picks up a towel from off the floor and walks into his room, resting his laptop on the breakfast tray that serves as his lap desk. He goes to type Dean Winchester into Google and remembers that’s not his stage name. Dean Wesson sets him on the search. The first link is Dean’s twitter, which doesn’t have much content since it was created about a month ago. The second is a long list of Tumblr posts with his name tagged to it. The third link is an article about him, so is the fourth and seventh. The rest of the first page of results include some unfortunately named guy’s Facebook profile and links to unavailable videos.

Now that he thinks of it, Cas realizes Dean probably took down everything now that he’s signed with a studio. He assumes Tumblr is his best bet, there’s links or uploaded versions of everything on there.

Mostly he finds a hell of a lot of pictures, all but a few are stills that have seen some time in photoshop. The majority of the posts are gifs from the videos no longer available. His favorite is a chronological set of Dean jerking off, where you can see his knot swelling and the tight, pained look on his face as he bites his bottom lip. Cas watches Dean’s grip tighten around his cock and come down harder above the knot. The best one shows Dean’s head thrown back, mouth bright pink and spit slick, a wave of come dribbling over his fingertips, down his knot and balls. The next spurt shoots over his stomach, barely landing higher than his navel, come pooling on the soft curve of his belly.

Cas hops off the bed and lays down the towel to sit back on it, might as well wet up the thing that’s easier to clean. He keeps scrolling, happy that he doesn’t have to click too often since he’s using his left hand. One of the unavailable videos shows up, it’s only three minutes long but he watches to get a better feel of Dean's “previous work.” It’s one of those independant shoots; artsy, blowjobs with masks.

Finally Cas finds a longer video that works and he’s already sopping wet. Mouse deserted as the two middle fingers on his left hand slowly spread the slickness around his hole. Right hand keeping up the rhythm he’s had for the last five minutes. Long, smooth strokes: up-over-down.

The video doesn’t have any of the forced intimacy at the beginning, the part of the job he hates because it’s so obviously staged. No, this feels comfortable. It wasn’t studio, semi-professional maybe. Lovers? Possibly. Dean is kissing and Cas is taking notes. He uses a lot of tongue, opens his mouth wide, moans a little louder when the other guy’s hand rubs over his nipple. He isn’t overly aggressive for an alpha, more gentle guidance than hard pushes while moving around the bed.

Dean looks like a natural giving head. Those plush lips were made to be wrapped around cock. He’s sure that’s a tired line for all involved but it applies perfectly. When they finally start fucking, Cas studies his face. He knows that Dean is probably playing it up for the camera but there are brief moments when Dean is really into it. He’ll bit one side of his lip, drop his mouth wide in a silent gasp, scrunch up his eyebrows with a look of pained pleasure. For a split second, Cas gets so lost in Dean, it doesn’t feel like a show.

Fifteen minutes later, Cas knows tomorrow is going to be a good day.

\--

The day of the shoot is a whirlwind. Dean shows up at eleven in the morning and is immediately bustled from the shower, to makeup (“pornos have makeup?” he jokes to himself), to the set to test lighting, to lunch and back to the set for pictures. Dean sees Cas during the first lighting test and only gets enough time to smile before Cas is hurried away. He’s settling in when the photographer comes in, Cas trailing behind.

“I’m Chuck, you’re new, right?” The photographer starts in once he sees him. Dean nods his head and Chuck continues, “Okay, so this is how it goes. I’m gonna take the artsy-fartsy pictures for the site now and while the scene is going on, I’ll be snapping off some then too. We’ll take a few breaks during the action to take better angles and shots of the good stuff. Got me?”

Dean nods again, processing all the information. “Simple enough.”

“Exactly, so get up and stand with Castiel.”

They’re in a pretty ritzy looking apartment building, huge windows with sheer coverings shading the bright sun just enough so he doesn’t need to squint when looking out. Cas is standing in the center of panes and the light gives him a soft glow.

“You still nervous?” Cas smiles.

“Not really. I’ve just,” Dean looks around. “Never really done this whole preliminary b-roll stuff before.”

“It’s only pictures, where you happen to be naked. No big deal.” Cas says with a grin and Dean just nods, maybe the nerves are still getting the best of him.

Chuck walks over, “Okay now, look pretty for me.” Chuck has them pose all over the room; spooned together on the full sized couch, looking off into the distance on the window ledge and legs tangled up together on the giant bed. “Alright time to make the donuts.”

Dean looks around in confusion and sees Balthazar walk in.

“Hello, boys.” He says, his British accent thick.

Dean nods his greeting. Cas sits up at attention, “Hello, Balthazar.”

“You boys are looking great. I just wanted to stop in, make sure everything was going well with our newest model.”

“We just wrapped photos. Did you want to direct?” Chuck bustles up next to him.

Balthazar grins like the cheshire cat, “No, no. I just came for the show.”

“Wonderful,” Chuck turns back. “Okay. Let’s do the interview and we’ll get down to business. Just a reminder, we want four positions and a flip on oral and anal.”

“What?” Dean whispers to himself.

Cas leans into him, “Anal means rimming. Don’t worry I’m not gonna fuck you.” He moves away with a reassuring smile.

“Quiet on the set.” Comes the voice of one of the cameramen and everyone shuts up. Chuck waits a few seconds before he speaks, Dean guesses there’s no ‘action.’

“We’re here with our new guy, Dean,” Dean raises his hand in a casual wave. “And everyone's favorite, Castiel." Cas angles his head a bit and smiles.

“So, Dean, this is your first video with us, right? Excited?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Have you gotten to know our boy Castiel here?”

Dean turns to face Cas, “Yeah, great guy you all got here.”

“Well thank you, Dean. You’re not too bad yourself. ” Cas looks back to Chuck, “Actually, I looked you up last night and I can honestly say I am very excited for today.”

“You looked me up?” Dean says a little shocked. He can feel his cock twitch, a sudden whiff of Castiel’s scent hitting him like a freight train.

“I like doing a bit of research on my co-stars, know what to prepare for.”

Chuck cuts in, “And what are you prepared for with Dean?”

“A good fucking.”

Dean’s not sure what comes over him then, but “Well that can be arranged” comes out his mouth so fast, he’s almost shocked by it. He's is all over Cas' a second later, kissing him hard. Cas pushes him onto the bed, making quick work of Dean’s t-shirt and jeans. He’s still not sure how he got naked when he feels the hot wet suction of Cas' mouth.

“Holy shit,” he says aloud. ‘I need to get my shit together,’ he thinks to himself. Then he opens his eyes and moans for the camera.

\--

It takes Dean a little while to get camera-ready hard. Cas can’t blame him, though. This is completely different than what he’s used to. Forget the crew and everything, Cas realizes he’s being a bit aggressive and apologizes for it to Dean.

“Don’t worry about it, man. I just gotta get out of my head. You’re doing too good of a job.”

“Well you get the honor of showing off soon, then I’ll be the one having to concentrate.”

Cas helps Dean to get hard, Chuck wants another film angle of Cas sucking him off, so for now there's pictures being taken. Dean’s cock is much better in person than what he saw on his laptop, long and girthy enough that his middle finger reaches his thumb while he jerks Dean. There’s lots of veins which Cas particularly likes, the feel of them on his tongue is making him wetter around the plug in his ass.

“Done with these for now.” Chuck says close to Dean’s head, where he was taking stills down his chest. “Two minutes, everybody.” He calls out to the crew.

Cas gets up off the floor and walks to a table set up behind the cameras, propping up a leg to pull his plug out.

“Need any help?” Dean’s voice comes from behind him.

“Why not, might as well get used to the view.”

Dean steps up to Cas' back, sliding a hand down his side to cup his ass. He twists the end of the plug to get a better grip and pulls it out tortuously slow. Cas can’t help but groan, he’s positive Dean feels the extra slickness that just eased out of him.

“Can I just say how good you smell? I can’t wait to taste you.”

Cas closes his eyes and lets Dean sniff around his ear, nuzzling his face into Dean’s. “Wait, you can smell me?”

Dean swipes his nose down the ridge of Cas' neck. “Yeah and it’s delicious, but it’s probably ‘cause of me. I took my old pill dosage this morning. I’m just extra sensitive.

“Wrong dosage?” Cas turns his head, trying to make eye contact. “Should I be worried?”

Dean shakes his head in the crook of Cas' neck. “I won’t be coming as much as you won’t be ovulating.”

“Yeah,” Cas breaths out, relieved.

\--

“God, you taste so good.” With a long, broad stroke of his tongue, Dean licks up the slickness slowly wetting Cas' hole. “Look at how fucking wet you are.” He pulls back letting the camera over his shoulder a better shot at how pink and puffy Cas is bent over the couch arm. He slides his index finger inside and Cas tightens around him. The plug did it’s job, stretched him out just enough that it will be perfect when Dean gets his cock in.

“Deeper.” Cas moans and he obliges, shoving his finger in to the top knuckle.

He thrusts it a few times and gets back to having his tongue in as deep as possible. Opening his eyes he sees Chuck giving him the thumbs up, the signal to move on to the next position.

A second later, Dean says, “Gonna fuck that ass, pretty boy,” probably just opening his eyes to see Chuck's cue. Dean grabs Cas by the middle and carries him the two feet over to the bed. Cas scrambles to lay on his back, looking down at Dean with dark eyes. There’s no hesitation, Dean gets his arms around Cas' knees and pulls him into his lap. A quick positioning later and he’s driving in.

Dean forgets the cameras for a moment. Lost in this sudden overwhelming feeling that’s springing up in him. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight.” He stammers, pulling out before ramming back in. Cas grunts at the force of it, clenching around his cock.

Swinging Cas onto his side, he keeps up a rough, hard pace, trying to enjoy the feeling without spurring on the inevitable orgasm. Cas is taking it like a champ so he doesn't feel too badly. Actually, whenever he fucks in particularly hard, Cas makes this quiet whimper that turns him on more than anything else ever in life. He sees Chuck snapping pictures out the corner of his eye and remembers to keep their bodies angled to the cameras.

Another thumbs up comes, time for position three, so he pulls out and goes to lay down, “Come on, I wanna see you ride this fat cock.”

Cas takes a deep breath and it shudders out so subtly that Dean is sure the cameras didn't pick it up. Dean confirms, Cas is good at his fucking job.

\--

Two years, Cas has been doing this and _never_ has he gotten fucked as good as he’s getting it right now. He’s facing Dean, and Dean’s in deep. All eight inches inside him as Cas curves his hips forward to get Dean deeper. He’s trying to keep the breathy moans he’s making in check, but it’s hard when Dean keeps brushing over his prostate. Dean catches him on the upthrust and he can’t help the noise he makes, like it was punched out of him. “Feels so good- oh, god!”

“Gonna knot you up real fucking good. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Dean says between Cas' desperate kisses.

“Yeah,” Cas' voice comes out high and whiny. He doesn’t give a shit. “Knot me.”

Dean’s arm wraps around Cas' waist, squeezing him hard. The other cards through his sweaty hair, pulling him down into another kiss.

Clearing his throat, Chuck interrupts, “Alright guys, let’s get you dry real quick and then we’ll do the knotting. Cameras, let’s get some overhead angles ready.”

Cas is panting hard into Dean’s mouth. Their separation is physically and mentally draining, he doesn’t want to let go until he’s knotted tight with Dean. Body aching not from the positions he’s been forced into, but missing the feeling of Dean inside him, hot, tight, filling him up. They sit side-by side at the foot of the bed and try to catch their breath.

One of the PAs, Ruby, walks over with a towel and her makeup apron. She wipes off Cas' face, back and chest, asking if he needs any cleaning down there. Irritated, he waves her off and she moves to Dean.

He’s a little worried that he’s been so wet this scene. If Dean’s pill was not strong enough, maybe he’s being affected too. But an alpha off pill doesn’t affect an omega who’s on it. Nothing’s been proved to override pills. Cas repeats that to himself to calm his nerves.

“Actually,” Balthazar speaks up from his director’s chair behind everyone, “Let’s do some shoots before the knotting so we don’t have to keep our stars here too long after they tie.”

“Yes, sir,” says Chuck, Cas and Dean nodding. “Ruby, touch them up, please. And someone get a fan to cool them down.”

Thankfully, the picture taking doesn’t take very long. A round with Cas riding Dean, reverse cowboy of course, Cas on all fours, the position they stay in when Chuck calls action again.

Dean starts slow this time, slow thrusts that only manage to rile Cas up. He fucks himself back onto Dean’s cock, a deep craving developing inside him to get to the best part. Dean takes the hint and drives in deep. He pushes Cas down into the mattress and lays over his back, fucking him hard and fast. Cas can’t stop the noises he’s making.

“You want this knot?” The rasp of Dean’s voice is in his ear and that all too familiar stretch is starting. “It’s so tight in you. ”

“Stretch me wide, yeah like that..” Cas turns his head so they can sloppily kissing as Dean pushes his expanding knot all the way into him.

“Fuck, fuu--ck, Cas.”

Then he feels it, Cas feels the extra wetness, and it’s not from him.

“Fuck, I’m coming.” Dean hips stutter with each pulse. “You made me come.” Another stutter. The convulsions last for about thirty seconds before Dean rolls them both over on their sides. Cas is rock solid and it only takes a few strokes and the feeling of another spurt and Cas erupts over Dean’s hand, dribbling down to the sheets.

Laying there catching his breath, Cas’ mind is reeling. Dean just came in him. But Dean is on the pill! Alphas don’t come when their on the pill. Only one thing... No, they couldn’t have.

“Did we just mate?” Dean whispers.

“I, uh. I don’t- I’m not sure. Maybe it was all phantom feeling?”

“Dean?” It’s Chuck again, “I thought you were told to be on birth control for this shoot.”

Dean sighs and lifts his head up to see Chuck. “I was and I am. I think it was just an intense orgasm, you know, phantom feeling of coming.”

“Oh,” Chuck looks over his shoulder at Balthazar who has a grin on his face. “Well let’s take these last few shots of the tie and then you guys can have some time to cool down.”

\--

Half an hour later, Dean pulls out, dick covered in come. “Damn.” Dean looks at Cas with a reproachful look. “Who the fuck meets their mate in porn?”

“Talk about workplace romance.”

“That was a horrible joke.”

Cas laughs, “Fine, can you get me a towel so I don’t drip everywhere?”

“So,” Dean hands over the towel and immediately stares down at his feet. How is he going to explain this to Sammy? “Did you want to grab dinner or something? Guess we should get to know each other better, since we’ll be stuck together for awhile.”

“You make it sound so appealing.”

Dean winks, “I can make it worth your while.”

“Been there done that, stud.”


End file.
